


Aikotoba

by Kuriitama



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Kumpulan kisah sederhana tentang kata-kata cinta. Multipair.
Relationships: Jingyouji Seiichirou/Yuzuki Natsusa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Aikotoba

"Sei--Sei, kau dengar tidak sih?"

Sang pria berambut hitam mengerjap sekali, daritadi tatapannya masih tertaut pada wajah Natsusa. Jujur saja tak ada indikasi lamunan disana--namun waktu begitu setia tanpa pernah mengkhianati, hingga Natsusa sadar saja kalau sebenarnya di balik muka wajannya itu Seiichirou sedang... tak fokus.

Dan namanya seorang Yuzuki Natsusa tentu tidak pernah senang ketika merasa diabaikan.

"Hmph! Kau ini, sungguh--"

Ia terhenti di tengah omelannya. Benar juga, kalau dilanjut adanya malah Natsusa sendiri yang makan hati. Toh Seiichirou tetap Seiichirou, selalu berwajah datar apapun yang terjadi. Dan lagi... bukan berarti Seiichirou tak memperhatikan. Sejak tadi ia tak berhenti menatap Natsusa, bukan?"

"--hei, Sei."

"Ya?"

"Sukiyaki kalau yaki-nya dibuang jadi apa?"

"Suki."

"Bingo~!"

Senyum cerah Natsusa kembali terlukis. Heh--cepat sekali kerucutan bibirnya lenyap.

"Kau tahu Sei, aku bakal senang kalau kau lebih sering mengucapkannya."

Hah? Mengucap apa? "Sukiyaki?"

"Bukaaan! Tentu saja yang barusan kau bilang tadi--"

"...sukiyaki, kan?"

"Yang sebelum itu Sei!" Astaga kapan pekanya pria jangkung satu itu.

"Hal semacam 'sukiyaki' tanpa 'yaki'---aku bakal lebih senang lagi kalau Sei mengatakannya dengan lebih gamblang seperti 'aku menyukaimu, Natsusa' begitu sih."

...oh.

Seiichirou mengerjap, diam-diam selalu takjub tiap kali pita suara Natsusa bergemuruh menggetarkan nada bicara yang jauh lebih rendah--tentu saja harus rendah, Natsusa bermaksud meniru suara Sei, kan?

Yah, meski setengah bercanda juga ia melakukannya sih. Toh mana pernah Sei mengakomodasi mauny--

"Aku menyukaimu."

\--hah?

"Hah apa--" Demi bola rugby, Natsusa sampai refeks mengorek sebelah kupingnya saking tak percayanya ia dengan telinga sendiri. Ini apa yang ia dengar tadi--hah--ada suara setan lewat kah?

"Sei????"

"'Aku menyukaimu', tadi Natsu sendiri yang mau aku mengatakannya, kan?"

Seiichirou tetaplah Seiichirou. Muka datar, pola pikir sederhana namun juga tak terduga, orang bertolak belakang yang selalu menemaninya--

"...aku bakal lebih senang kalau kau mengatakannya dengan cara yang lebih romantis!"

Wow, sungguh tantangan yang berat. Sei memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Romantis?"

"Lain kali bakal kuajarkan~!"

Natsusa tersenyum usil, melangkah duluan sedikit di depan Seiichirou, masih tersenyum. Senyum--sambil menyembunyikan sedikit debaran kecil yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Huh... dasar Seiichirou. Datar namun membingungkan, simpel tapi tak terduga, dan sebegitu usilnya hingga mengusik hati Natsusa di kala ia tak mengira.


End file.
